Slayer Naruto the Magi King
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Were monster rampage I'll be there to take them down, were Treasure glitter I'll be there to Claim it, And if there an enemy standing in my way victory will be mine!


**This Is A Crossover Of Fairy Tail and Naruto and a pitch of Final Fantasy and slayer in the mix.**

 **This is a Naruto x harem**

 **Erza, Levy, Laxus that is gender bend and hid her true gender, Gale female Gajeel Juvia, Lucy, Natsumi, Greya Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Satsuki Uchiha Female Sasuke, Gaia female Gaara, Hinata and Kira Oc Naruto Dragon teacher Arturia Pendragon.**

* * *

 **Summer Naruto Inverse great great-grandson of Lina Inverse and Gourry** **Gabriev. and Son of Kushin Uzumaki and Minato Inverse S rank mages of the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild. Was heading back to Magnolia after his self-taught magic training trap by using bandits and Zeref cultus as target practice** **Naruto is also a dragon Slayer of Bahamut Naruto is also the grandson of Kurama a head of the Biju clan in and a member of the Fox Biju class.**

 **But due to his training Naruto, he went through a magical evolution transforming and mutating him into a Ten Tailed Fox Dragon emperor in his human form he has a fox rabbit ears, two horns, and a dragon fox tail and blue draconic eyes that become reddish purple when angered.**

 **Naruto Family**

 **Menma Inverse older brother of Naruto and is a member of blue Pegasus.**

 **Minato Inverse Owner of the Fairy fox tail Inn and Magic Shop. Husband of Kushina Inverse and member of fairy tail.**

 **Kushina Inverse Full Nine tail Biju hostess of the fairy fox tail Inn and magic shop Wife of Minato and Mother of Naruto and member of fairy tail.**

 **Jiraya Inverse Orphan and took the last name of his wife maiden name and part of the magic council.**

 **Tsunade Inverse One of Fairy tail Doctors. Grandmother of Naruto Inverse on his father side**

 **Kurama Uzumaki Grandfather of Naruto Inverse by his mother side**

 **Porlyusica Uzumaki fairy tail doctor grandmother of Naruto Inverse by his mother side**

 **Episode 1: The Magi King.**

 **Bandit Camp: In the middle of nowhere.**

At a bandits campsite, a group of bandits called The Black Claw Beast Gang. A group of People of Man and Monster of that use Magic and the magic item they were celebrating of what they have done. their leader is an orange troll name Rump he had cheated and lie to many people and kill a lot of people for money, he has raise taxis on a family that has only one parent for protection money. **"Ha ha ah with all this money we can buy more weapon and kill and rape this land of all of its wealth here boys for all the hard work you did take a money bath."** Rump said as he tosses the gold and money toward his men.

" **Yeah**." His men said, Just then an orb of orange flame slowly came down at the middle of the camp and explode blowing up the campsite. After the explosion there was a male teen with long spike blond hair two of his spike look like small white horn and where in a v formation on the side of his head where fox rabbit ears and he has a long yellow fox tail that has a red dragon spike that was going down the tail and blue eyes that have draconic slit. The teen is wearing a red head band, an orange shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie and black mask that has a three whisker mark on both sides of the mask, blue paint with a flame design that was held up by a black leather belt with a beast head belt buckle the metal is a nice cobalt blue metal, black boots and a black slathered fingerless glove on his right hand and two black leather wrist bands that have dark purplish crimson gems on both wrist bands these gem are magical amplifiers that he made he also had a long sword that has a magical engine that can be used to channel the elements through the blade that he had it sheath on his side the blade was a single bladed sword the grip is a crimson red color he has two weapon belt one holding his sheathed sword and other one is holding his magic items he had on him the magical blade engine has a dial that has picture of elements and a magic lever that can release a limit break fore powerful attacks.

The teen is in the middle of the burning campsite. The teen is smiling at Rump looking at him as the boy is concentrating a fireball at the boss Rump remember where he has seen his teen from. **"No it can be you I thought your family was just a ghost story nothing more nothing less every one run It's Naruto Inverse argh"** Was all that Rump could say as he was burned alive.

 **Train Raid Hargeon Town.**

As Naruto gave back every thing that bandits had stolen from them. He left to go to his favorite fishing place and sea food place Hargeon Town. by train on the train said he saw a spike pink haired girl with black eyes she has tan skin but her face look like she is going to throw up is wearing a red coat over a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing chest binding that were covering her D size, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist a pair of black open toe sandals and a lavender scale scarf she holding her stomach and trying not to lose her breakfast. She is next to a blue Cat that has a green bag he is eating a raw fish when Naruto got a good look a the girl he was shocked to see childhood friend Natsumi "Natsumi-chan is that you." Naruto said.

Natsumi look at Naruto giving him a look of happiness and a look of nauseous. "N- Naruto-Kun ugh," Natsumi said in pain that her stomach gave her.

"Hold Natsumi," Said Naruto as he then taps Natsumi's body at a certain point on her body making her feel better.

When the Cat saw his friend sitting up with no pain on her face he had starred in her eyes. "Wow, Natsumi that guy has a healing touch." Said the blue cat. Naruto then got a really go look at the cat and was shocked to see him. "Happy wow look how big you have gotten I remember when you were just a small little cat.

"Do I know you." Happy said looking at Naruto.

"Well, you were too young to remember me the next day I had to leave on a pilgrimage to learn my family magic at a secret library and just your not going to believe what I found there," Naruto said.

"What and did your tail had spike going down on your tail and what happens to your eye and hair," Natsumi said.

"I found a dragon teacher and will I some what mutated into a ten tail dragon fox Biju the bad new about this I'm going to need more than one wives," Naruto said. "I get Lisanna right about you probably need more than one wife," Natsumi said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Naruto there some thing I need to tell something, Something bad happens to Lisanna she..." Natsumi said as she told Naruto of what had happened to one of their Friend the look on Naruto face was heart breaking. Meanwhile, Naruto was feeling mutable emotion anger sadness regret but not angry at Elfman but at himself, if Naruto was there maybe he could have taken Lisanna place of getting hit and knocking out Elfman.

 **Hargeon Town Square**

"So how is Elfman and Mira doing," Naruto said but he didn't notice he was surrounded by more women and a knock out man that was bleeding badly and a broken ring with a heart on it the man has blue shaggy hair and tan skin and purple eyes his face was average but it was swollen the girl that was around him look like they were just waking up from as dream. "Sorry man, I guess I was in my own world," Naruto said.

"Why you little do you have any clue who I am the Magi King." the man said.

"No you're not you're Bora from the Titan Nose Guild you were kicked out for bad behavior and now you're using my title to bring innocent girls away from their families am I right," Naruto said

"That right and there nothing you can do about it wait why did I said that why is everything I think coming out of my mouth." The now name Bora said.

"That because of the crus I put on you that make you tell nothing but the truth and the hold truth," Naruto said.

"Wait, your title you're the Magi King that mean your N-Naruto Inverse," Bora said in fright as he tried to run.

Naruto took a stand like he was using a bow and an icy blue arrow amid at Bora. When Naruto let go of the arrow it hit Bora the butt freezing him in a block of ice. "Okay girls notified the magic knight and tell them to shut off any boat going in and out of town," Naruto said. as the group of girls left there was only two girls left one being Natsumi the other was a long blond hair girl that has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head a beautiful healthy peach skin. She is wearing a white sleeveless button up shirt that has a blue stripe around her torso she has a blue shirk a brown belt that had a couple of items on being a black whip with an arrow head on the tip and a key ring that was holding her magic keys and black boots. Naruto had his eyes on her measurements are 91cm in her bust 59 cm in the waist and 88 cm in the hip department.

Natsumi saw the look in Naruto eyes. She then took off her red jacket and show Naruto what was under her red coat Natsumi measurements to Naruto her bust is at 93 her waist is at 58 and her hip is at 80 her body has mostly muscle showing that knock men with both her look and strength.

"So Naruto-Kun who has the better body," Natsumi said Shocking Naruto she also gives the blond hair girl to play a long.

"Yes, Mister savior who's better." The blond said winking star and heart at Naruto.

"I'll Buy lunch," Naruto said in the defeat of the battle of the to beauty.

 **[To All Men Who are around Teasing Women and if you get a cough looking and you know who to deal with them or not buy lunch or sweet I can't do them because a broke don't pity me]**

* * *

 **Sea Port Sea Foods**

* * *

The group of four went to Hargeon Town most popular seafood restaurant. At the place, the blond girl intrudes herself as Lucy. "So you a half monster and half human your mother is also human and a half monster from the Bijuu clan and you're also a descended of Lina Inverse," Lucy said as she was eating her food that was a tuna sandwich.

"Yep, you got that right Lucy so judging by those keys on your belt your a celestial spirit mage," Naruto said to Lucy with his mask off he had three whisker mark that was on his mask there was also three birthmark on both side his check Lucy and Natsumi had blushes on their faces Naruto was to busses eating his tenth blow of sea food ramen.

"You know about the spirit gate key?" Lucy said in shock celestial spirit magic is a rare magic to master to make a contract is very important to make.

"Yeah I came across some celestial spirit mages in the past but just looking at you I can see you have a good heart Miss Heartfilia," Naruto said as he finishes the blow of ramen.

"So Naruto why did you came here," Natsumi said as she was eating a plate of octopus balls. **[A/N, if anyone knows, where I can buy octopus balls in Danbury CT speak up.]**

"How to tell you the truth I came here once a year when the sea food ramen is on the menu heck I also fish here and sell the fish I catch for money to places like this," Naruto said he grabbed a plate of Sea food fried rice that has shrimp, crab, and lobster.

"How did you know my last name," Lucy said in shock.

"A couple of years back I found a missing person job to find a lost girl that looks like. But a young version of one of my mother old friend." Naruto said.

"Your Mother?" Lucy said.

"Ho that reminds me your mother is still trying to get your dad back into the Guild so he can take gramps place but he side he'll take it if you became part of the guild Naruto heck maybe Lucky can join with you too," Natsumi said eating a lobster.

"It's Lucy and what guild are you from and what type of Magic do you use," Lucy said.

"Well to tell you that spell is not just magic from modern day spell it's actually it one of many ancient spells that I know the spell I used on Bora is know as Ice Arrow it has two other counter part Flair Arrow which is a fire spell and Celestial Arrow which is an arrow of light great to deal with monster of darkness and ghost but the magic I use are under two names black magic and white magic. Black Magic Spell is attacked spell and White Magic is spell that is used for defensive purposive or breaking cruises and I know a new type of magic that Natsumi knows It's called Dragon slayer magic that I learn from Dragon King Bahamut who is a golden dragon girl and is a really cute girl in her human form." Naruto said grabbing his plate of octopus balls.

"Wow, and what guild are trying to get him in if I may ask," Lucy said grabbing one of her French fries.

"I from the Fairy tail Guild the name Natsumi Dragneel the fairy tail Salamander," Natsumi said.

"Wait you're from Fairy Tail," Lucy said in shock to see one of the members of the guild of her dreams.

"Yeah Natusmi and I met when we were kids she joined the guild at a young age," Naruto said as he finishes his food. "So Lucy if I fully join the guild would you like to join as well," Naruto said giving her a serious look.

"Yes being part of Fairy Tail is one of my biggest dreams of all time," Lucy said.

Happy just really happy to see more people joining the Guild and one of them is an old friend of the guild. "Can I Get More Food Here To Celebrate And Drink For Everyone Here On Me," Naruto yelled holding a big sack full of money.

Causing everyone in the restaurant cry out in joy.

* * *

 **The Next Day Magnolia.**

* * *

Naruto was glad to see the Guild Hall again "It's great to this Guild hall again." Said Naruto looks at the Fairy tails Guild hall it is a three story building with an orange reddish roof and tan color walls on the top of the building is three flag building one was the flag of Magnolia the other one has the symbol of Fairy tail and last is the symbol of the kingdom of Fiore Naruto Walk to the doors a Kick it open and yelled. "I'm Back Bitches," Naruto said the door open up he then removed his mask showing everyone in the guild his Fox grinning face.

But little did Naruto know Natusmi and Lucy came to the guild hall and Natsumi started a fight but thank him everyone stops fighting to look at the newcomer.

A white hair 19-year-old girl with Sapphire blue eyes she has her front hair bangs tie up Naruto was shocked to see this girl is Mirajane Strauss. Naruto was about to say hi when a long midnight blue haired girl with lavender eyes and has red lip stick on her lips and lavender eyeliner she is wearing a zip open hoodie that is a lavender color, purple short shorts a purple bikini top with red flame on them she wear opened toe boots showing perfect manicured toe nails that both her finger and toe nail had purple nail polish on them on her head where dark blue fox ears and sticking out of her tail bone where nine long dark blue fox tails she has DD size breast and a very curvy body and a nice ass .

Naruto thought she would be cute and beautiful if she smiles and not hit him over the head this is Hinata Uzumaki adopted chilled of Minato and Kushina a fire Bijuu Fox slayer.

"Hey, Hinata What Was That For!" Yelled Naruto giving his adopted sister a death glair.

"That was for leaving my long and not coming back after you were done do you know how long you kept me wait do you, It's not nice to keep your fiancée waiting." She said glaring at him and giving him another punch to the head.

"Fiancée!" Lucy said.

"The first time I'm hearing about," Naruto said

* * *

 **T.B.C.**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. Evil Laugh and lighting flashed**

 **Anyway, I'm making another Fairy Tail Naruto and UQ Holders. Naruto will Have Takeover Choas Beast soul magic elemental magic and the Gravity blade the beast is Juubi but a Human size this will be a NaruHinaxHarem fairy tail member are not in until after the Time skip**


End file.
